Help From a Friend
by Miss-Dizzy-Lizzy
Summary: Elsa is a confused little girl that wonders why she was punished with the powers she has to control snow and ice. But one night she gets a visit from someone and learns later they gave helpful advice. Oneshot. Got the idea from simplifiedwords on Tumblr.


**A/N: Okay I personally feel I have more patience for oneshots rather than lengthy stories. Sorry, if its _really_ wanted, I will continue _Ice Cold_ Reality, but for now my darlings, enjoy.**

**All copyright goes to the rightful owners of the characters mentioned. I own nothing.**

* * *

Being a twelve-year-old girl is hard enough, never mind being a princess on top of that. But for Elsa it was much worse. She couldn't control her powers, no matter how hard she tried. She longed to be held in the arms of her parents but was afraid of harming them. All she wanted was to be freed from this burden, this curse. She spent most days crying and on the occasion she smiled while reading a book, although that rare.

One night while sitting on her bed, only wanting comfort from anyone, she didn't dare leave her room. This not only out of fear of harming someone she loved, but also that no one but her parents and the few servants in the castle knew of her ability.

"I know how you feel," a voice came from a corner in Elsa's room.

The young princess gasped and jumped back nearly falling on the floor, "Wh-who's there? How did you get in here?" Panic clear in her voice.

"No no, please, don't be afraid. All you need is another thing to fear," With that a tall, slender silhouette of a woman stepped out of the shadows. She had platinum blonde hair, which was up in a french braid, swept over her left shoulder, with snowflakes in it, and piercing blue eyes. She wore a ice blue dress with a long almost transparent train, it looked like it was made of ice.

It had been snowing for a few minutes now and the snow was beginning to pile up, "Please, you're not safe. You need to leave."

The woman stepped closer, "It's alright, you won't hurt me."

"Yes I will!" Elsa was becoming more and more insistent as ice began to form on the wall.

The woman reached for Elsa's hand, "No, you won't," Elsa gasped, She hasn't had physical human contact with anyone since the incident with Anna. A smile spread across the woman''s face, "See, I told you. It's okay,"

Elsa stared down at their hands, "Bu-but how? I don't…"

"Its because we both have the gift." the woman replied with a smile still on her face.

Elsa shook her head and pulled her hand away, "This isn't a gift, its a curse, terrible, terrible, thing that I only wish to be rid of.

The woman sat down next to Elsa with an apologetic look on her face, "I know what you mean. I felt that same way for some time myself."

Elsa was looking down at her lap now, tears in her eyes. She had longed so much for company that she didn't care who was there with her.

"Do you want to see something?"

The princess looked up wiping her eyes and nodded, "Yes,"

With a flick of her wrist and a wave of her hand, the woman had formed a small snowman in her hand. He had a pear shaped head, two balls of snow for his torso and backend, stick arms and hair, with nubs for feet.

Elsa looked at the small snowman, "That looks like the one I used to built with Anna"

The woman laughed, "Olaf,"

Elsa looked up, "How'd you?"

"I know things," she smiled, "I know you really love your power, but you're just too afraid to show it,"

Elsa looked down at her hands and tears began to roll down her face again, "I can't say I do,"

The woman made Elsa look up at her, "Listen to me," she held Elsa's hands "What you have _is_ a gift, don't forget that. No matter what people say or call you. Its apart of you, I learned that the hard way. Don't wait as long as I did to figure that out. Do you understand?"

Elsa nodded tears still falling down her face. For some reasons she trusted this woman and she couldn't explain it but she felt she knew her somehow. Next thing she knew she felt arms wrapped around her and all she could do was melt into it. They sat there for what seemed like hours. Eventually, Elsa fell asleep comfortable in a strangers grasp.

~Nine Years Later~

The doors slammed shut behind Elsa, she felt the freedom running through her veins. She spun around, arms open, letting a flurry of snow fly up through the air around her. She stopped facing a mirror to see what she had exactly created for her to wear.

She wore a ice blue dress with a long almost transparent train, entirely made of ice. Her hair in a french braid over her left shoulder with delicate snowflakes trailing down it.

The new-found queen tilted her head to the side looking at her reflection. She'd seen this before. This dress this hairstyle, she's seen it all before.

Then it suddenly came to her

That woman that visited her in her room. That was her from her future. Elsa stumbled back a little, not believing what she had just conjured up in her head. But it made sense, the woman she met _was_ her and there was no convincing otherwise.

"You did it Elsa, You got around your fear. But you got around it just as I had."

Elsa turned seeing another woman who looked like her but aged, "Y-your'e me, or I'm you."

Older Elsa laughed, "You could put it that way I guess. I suppose attempting to change the past isn't as easy as I thought it would be" her smile went away, "But another thing you must understand is that this isn't the end of it. You're only at the beginning of a hard road of love and loss, Elsa. But trust me you'll get around it. I promise."

"But how? Can you tell me? What happens to the kingdom? To me?" She paused for a second, "What about Anna?"

"I can tell you everything will end up okay."

"You can't tell me anything else?" younger Elsa asked pleadingly.

Elder Elsa smirked, "Believe in Jack Frost. It'll help some"

"What does Jack Frost have to do with anything?"

"You'll see in time" Older Elsa stepped closer to the younger her and they hugged each other in a sense of understanding. As quickly as she appeared, the older woman was gone.

Elsa stood dumfounded at what had just happened. When suddenly, she heard a knock at the large front door of her palace, and it opened.

What she heard next was a voice all too familiar too forget, "Elsa!?"

"Anna?" She whispered as the walked down the stairs to the main hall of the palace.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked it, I know its short, but its sweet right? No? okay moving on.**

**But yeah, check out _Ice Cold_ _Reality_ if you want and let me know what you think.**

**********Adeus meus enfeites. 3**


End file.
